Soaked
by KurtandBlaineGleek
Summary: AU Kurt is hiding a very big secret and when Blaine Anderson discovers it, they embark on a fantasy adventure that includes some romance along the way. Rated for safety. Please R&R


**A/N: So you might have to get used to me starting new stories often. So many ideas that I just can't wait to get down. I know I'm crazy but if you guys keep me motivated, I will balance it all. To my readers of _Raising EM, _I promise an update will be coming soon. I've just been struggling for a plot. I wanted something more than just chapter after chapter of their day to day life but I've got something forming now so hopefully I can pick it up. And to anyone reading _Restoring The Bond, Timekeeper, or Trapped In Willow Manor_, I probably going to make those three, along with _Raising EM_ my priorities for right now. To those of you interested in my older stories and still patiently waiting for an update on them, I'm so so sorry to keep you waiting. I promise, I'll get something out as soon as I can. For now, this A/N is getting kind of long so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I never have. If I did, it would be on every day and all Klaine all the time!**

* * *

><p>Mythology. Fantasy. Stories. Creatures that we fail to believe may really exist. But did you know that of some of them, there is proof of existence? But nobody can force you to believe in what you believe in. We are free to choose that. We are free to make our own decisions in beliefs. Not everyone believes the same things. Not everyone follows the same religions. Do these fantasy beings have religions? Who knows? Everyone has their own perception of what the lives are like for these creatures. Are they really as beautiful as our eyes seem to perceive? Or are they nasty vile looking creatures that deception is perfection?<p>

Well, this story, like so many others has its own depictions. We can rest on our laurels and know that just because one story says something is this way and another story says it's a different way, doesn't meant that one is right and the other is wrong. In truth, we may never know how creatures in fantasy or mythology truly exist because we will never meet their real culture.

Enough of this rambling on logistics of the brain, as this story is meant for your enjoyment, not to make you analyze and rationalize and study things that require research and further knowledge. Have I bored you yet? I apologize.

That said I'd like to finally open our story efficiently. I've given too long an introduction. So please, if you're still with me, enjoy this romantic fantasy adventure.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson liked the beach. He visited it as often as he could. It was his place. It was where he learned to collect his thoughts and just let go. It brought him peace in the world.<p>

Blaine was a junior at McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. He had previously attended Dalton Academy, a private all boys school two hours out of Lima. He was safe there, from the torment he received because Blaine wasn't a normal teenage boy. Well, physically he was but people loathed him simply because of his sexuality. Blaine Anderson was gay. Few people in the state of Ohio were in acceptance.

So the question was, why did Blaine transfer from his safe haven back into the public school system? One word. Freedom. Blaine sort of felt trapped at Dalton, set in routine. It kind of made him feel like a prisoner.

He knew what he was getting into when he transferred to McKinley. But the first day he entered that school, one thing made it all worth it.

That thing was a person. A boy by the name of Kurt Hummel and he was the most beautiful creature that Blaine had ever laid eyes on. His chestnut hair was perfectly coifed every single day. His beautiful blue-green-gray eyes were pools that Blaine felt he could stare into for hours. He was a few inches taller than Blaine, a thin build with beautiful flawless pale skin. And his lips were the most kissable shade of pink Blaine had ever seen.

Yes, Kurt Hummel was all worth it to transfer. But Blaine learned very quickly that Kurt was hiding something. And it was a very big something. He had no idea exactly what this something was.

At first, Blaine tried not to think about it. If Kurt ever wanted to tell him, he would. But the two rarely spoke. Kurt was a year older than Blaine and so the only time they really saw each other was in Glee Club. Both boys shared a passion for music and singing and Blaine had been the lead singer for the Warblers at Dalton. He hadn't wasted any time in joining McKinley's New Directions.

However, Blaine's curiosity for this secret intensified one particular morning when Kurt entered the choir room.

"Kurt, why do you have seaweed on your shoulder?" asked Rachel Berry, a girl Blaine had immediately discovered was very full of herself and always had to be the center of attention. She was the female lead of New Directions.

Kurt startled and looked at his shoulder, swiping the remnants of the ocean from it and Blaine stared at him for a moment.

The pale boy shrugged it off and sat in a seat next to Blaine, but the seventeen year old noted his immediate tense stature. It was as though he had given them insight to something he didn't want the others to know.

"Do you like the beach?" Blaine asked the boy. Kurt startled and looked at him quickly.

"What? Oh, yes…it's nice," Kurt stammered in reply. He ducked his head down and waited for Mr. Schuester, their choir teacher to enter the room. Blaine wondered if he should try and ask more but Kurt gave every sign that the conversation was over before it had even started. So he said nothing

But that had got Blaine thinking. The only way Kurt could have been covered with seaweed would be if he had been swimming in the ocean. It was kind of odd because now that he thought about, Blaine had never once seen Kurt at the beach. And he would know. He chose to go there everyday to do homework and clear his head. And sometimes, he went in the morning, if he was feeling particularly tense after a bad night.

Bad nights were common for Blaine. He struggled with his relationship with his parents. They weren't exactly accepting of the fact that he was gay.

Blaine dismissed the odd exchange and tried to put it out of his head. But through the day, he found that it was keeping him from concentrating and his curiosity about the whole incident grew to intense levels.

He spent his lunch period watching Kurt from across the room, contemplating everything he knew about the boy. Like the fact that Kurt was gay like him, but that had more to do with his attraction to the boy as a physical person and not so much what he was hiding.

He realized than that the only time he ever saw Kurt after school hours was when they had an afternoon Glee Club meeting. And those, he would rush out as soon as they were over, flying down the hall and out the front door.

Blaine remembered one particular non-club afternoon when he had stopped by Kurt's locker and gotten the courage to ask him for coffee.

"Hey Kurt," he said. The boy startled and turned to look at him. He was hastily shoving books back in his locker.

"Oh…hi," Kurt said, retrieving another book and putting in his bag, obviously for homework purposes. Blaine noted that he was once more in a rush, like he seemed to be every afternoon. And was the boy perspiring? Why would he be doing that?

"So…" Blaine said. Kurt looked at him, shutting his locker. "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out for coffee this afternoon."

The widening of Kurt's eyes and pink flush that spilled its way down his face made Blaine feel a bit unnerved. "I'm sorry Blaine…" he said. "I…I can't." Blaine opened his mouth to ask why. "Sorry," he repeated. "I have to go." With that, the boy had turned and hurried out of the school like always.

Now that he thought about it, Kurt was always turning people down for after school get-togethers. It was amazing how he showed up at competitions. Those were out of school activities and they were the only time when anyone seemed to see Kurt out of school.

And then there was something else that held Blaine's attention. Kurt smelled like the ocean. Every time he was close to him, he could smell the same smells he inhaled at the beach.

Blaine decided he'd had enough of this pondering. So with his curiosity so great by the end of the day that he really couldn't concentrate, he made a decision.

That afternoon, he was going to follow Kurt.

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't going to lie. He did sort of feel bad for spying on Kurt. But curiosity killed the cat. And that afternoon, he found himself in his car following close behind Kurt's navigator.<p>

To his surprise, Kurt led him to the beach. This confused Blaine because he always went to the beach straight after school and still he had never seen any sign of Kurt there.

Kurt parked his car in a secluded area and got out. Still feeling like a creep for following him, Blaine parked and stepped out of his car. He followed Kurt at a safe distance, keeping his eyes on the boy.

But as the kid made his way down to the beach, he was doing something very strange, something that made Blaine blush. No one ever visited the beach during the school year. But that was beside the point.

The first thing Kurt did as he walked was stripped off his vest. The vest was followed by his shirt. He stopped by a rock and folded the clothes, before kicking off his shoes and shimmying out of his skinny jeans. Blaine gazed in awe at him.

Kurt now stood in his boxers, his pale skin shimmering in the glow of late afternoon sun. Blaine swallowed. Oh God the boy was so beautiful.

Long thin fingers slipped into the waistband of his boxers and Blaine stared wide-eyed. Was Kurt going to go skinny-dipping? He wanted to be respectful and tear his eyes away but he couldn't move.

The teenager suddenly froze, looking around as though he felt eyes on him. Blaine quickly hid.

After a moment, Kurt shrugged and slipped the underwear off. Blaine was in heaven and he could feel his body reacting to the sight of this gorgeous boy completely naked. He wanted to run his hands all over Kurt's skin. But that wasn't why he was here.

Blaine swallowed, trying to wet his dry throat. Kurt was now leaning over to stash the clothes or something. That was odd.

Blaine crept closer as Kurt moved from the rocks, swinging his school bag back over his shoulder. The junior couldn't help but to stare at the boy's perfect ass as he strutted down the beach toward the water.

But he didn't stop when he reached it.

No, Kurt kept on going and Blaine suddenly snapped out of his daze and panicked. Kurt was going to drown if he kept on going!

Forgetting that he wasn't meant to be caught Blaine sprinted forward. "Kurt!" he shouted.

By this time, Kurt had walked so far that the water had reached his mid-chest. He turned his head and stared at Blaine with such horror on his face that Blaine was quite sure he turned white as ghost. The seventeen year old came to a stop.

He could tell that there was fear written in Kurt's eyes. Without missing a beat, the taller boy turned and dove head first into the waves. Blaine opened his mouth to cry out but choked on the scream by what he saw next.

Where Kurt's legs should have kicked the surface as he dove beneath it, a brilliant blue-green-gray tail appeared instead. Blaine had just enough time to see that it matched Kurt's eyes and than it was gone.

* * *

><p>Under the water, Kurt swam as if his life depended on it, cursing in panic under his breath. Shit. Blaine had seen him. Blaine would know now. Blaine would probably sell him and his family out to scientists. This was it. He had to pull out of the human world and just return to a life under the sea.<p>

When Kurt finally entered the underwater castle that was his home, the panic was clear in his eyes. He swam for his room but was stopped by his father's voice. "Kurt?"

The young merman stopped and looked over at his father. Burt Hummel swam up from his spot on the couch and over to his son. "Dad…I…" Kurt started but he couldn't find the words.

"Dear God," Burt said with sudden realizing. "You were seen by a human, weren't you?" he asked. Slowly, Kurt nodded, biting his lip. Burt sighed.

"I'm sorry dad!" Kurt said at once. "I didn't ask him to follow me!"

Burt cocked an eyebrow. "Him? Who is this him son?" he asked. Kurt blushed.

"Blaine Anderson," he said in a small voice. Burt gave him a sort of knowing smile.

"Blaine Anderson? The same Blaine Anderson you go on and on about everyday? The same one you've been crushing on since he joined New Directions?"

Kurt blushed harder. "That would be him, yes," he managed to squeak out. "And now I will never be able to see him again. I barely know him dad and I know he's a human but…but…I can't help it! I think I'm in love with him!"

A hand clapped to his mouth as the confession came out. Burt looked at his son in surprise.

"Now, now Kurt," he said after a moment. "Let's not jump to conclusions."

"I'm not dad!" Kurt said in a huff. "I've never felt this way about anyone and…"

Burt cut him off. "I wasn't talking about that son." Kurt stared at him in confusion. "I meant the never seeing him again part. Why do you think you'll never be able to see him again?"

Kurt wondered if his dad hadn't already realized it. "Because! He's probably seen my tail. He's…he's going to sell me out to scientists now! I can't go back to that school ever again!" He buried his head in his hands and sobbed uncontrollably. Burt wrapped his arms around his son and tried his best to keep him calm.

"You don't know that." Kurt looked up at him. "Now listen to me, you are going to school tomorrow and I think you should talk to him," he said. Kurt stared at him.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"You heard me. Just don't let anyone overheard you. Not even your friend Finn."

Kurt furrowed his brow. "What does Finn have to do with any of this?" he asked.

Burt sighed and ran a hand over his head. "I've been seeing Finn's mother. I haven't exactly gotten to the 'I'm a merman' part yet," he said. Kurt stared at him wide-eyed.

"Dad, you're dating a human?" he spat. Burt gave him a sheepish grin. "I thought that was against our morals," he went on. Burt shook his head. There were still so many things that Kurt just did not understand about being a merman yet.

"No Kurt. Some of our kind frowned upon it the way humans frown upon you for being gay. But it's not breaking a law. It's a tedious process, but if a merperson decides they want to be with a human, there is a way to make that human one of us. But the human has to agree to it and they have to swear their new world to secrecy."

Kurt couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his father's mouth. Though he wouldn't admit it, they gave him a tiny hope. If Blaine could just not turn him in and accept him than…maybe, he still had a chance.

"I want to marry Carole," Burt said. Kurt stared at him.

"I'm happy for you dad, but doesn't that mean you'd have to get both Carole and Finn to agree to the change?" Burt nodded. Kurt bit his lip. "But you don't want Finn to know."

"Not until I tell his mother." Kurt understood this. Carole had to know first. "I almost did it last year." Kurt hadn't known he'd been with Finn's mother this long. "But I lost my nerve."

For a moment, Kurt was quiet. He bit his lip again. "So when are you doing it?"

"Tonight. I have to." Kurt tried to give his father a reassuring nod. "I want to marry her and I will not run the risk of losing her to someone else. We've been together for nearly two years now. This has gone on far enough and I'm quite sure she's waiting for a ring. I need to do it. Wish me luck son," he said.

Kurt placed a hand on his father's shoulder. "Good luck dad," he said with a tiny smile. Burt smiled back and he swam to the upper level to perhaps prepare for his time with Carole.

All Kurt could do right than was think of Blaine.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Blaine was restless. He hadn't slept well the night before. His mind was mulling over what he had seen that afternoon.<p>

Kurt was a merman. That beautiful boy had a fish tail. Granted, it was just as beautiful as the rest of him. But still. Blaine wasn't sure if he wished he hadn't seen it or not.

What did he do now? He couldn't tell anyone. No, if he did, Kurt would hate him. That was if he didn't already hate him.

Blaine didn't realize he'd been standing staring into his open locker seemingly lost in his own little world until someone snapped their fingers in front of him. The teenager jumped and turned to see that Kurt was standing beside him.

"We need to talk," he said quietly. Blaine swallowed but nodded carefully, shutting his locker.

Kurt grabbed him by the hand and started pulling him through the school. He led him into the choir room, which was thankfully empty. They didn't have a morning meeting that day. Blaine watched as Kurt shut all the doors before pointing to a chair. Blaine sat without a word.

For a moment, awkward silence filled the room. Kurt started pacing.

"You didn't tell anyone did you?" he asked finally. What a strange way to start this most awkward conversation Blaine thought. "Did you?" Kurt pressed dangerously. Blaine quickly shook his head.

"No!" he shouted, maybe a little to eagerly. "No, no one," he repeated, a bit calmer.

Kurt seemed to regard him for a moment before deciding that Blaine seemed to be telling the truth.

"Good," he said. "If this gets out, my life will be in danger." Fear etched into Blaine's face. Kurt's life could be in danger? He didn't want that. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the how. "Can you imagine if some scientist found out about this? I'd be captured, poked, and prodded like one of their experiments! Do you want that?"

"No, of course I don't Kurt." Kurt just looked at him for a moment. "I won't tell anyone, I promise." Blaine was glad that he hadn't already told someone. Not that he thought anyone would believe him but still, it wasn't his secret to tell anyway.

Kurt stopped pacing, seeing the fear on Blaine's face. Slowly, he sat down beside him and reached for his hand. Blaine blushed. "I like you Blaine," Kurt said suddenly, voice quiet.

"You hardly know me," Blaine replied.

A smile tugged at the corners of Kurt's lips. "But I'd like to get to know you."

Blaine felt his heart swell at these words. Kurt wanted to know him, even after he had found out his secret. But first, he had to do what he thought was right. "Listen Kurt," he said quietly. "I'm sorry I followed you yesterday. I had no right to do that."

The other boy sighed and gently shook his head. "It's fine. I know what it's like to be curious." He swallowed a bit and dropped Blaine's hand, gripping the chair instead.

Blaine was quiet for a moment. "So…any chance you can have coffee with me?" He bit his lip, fearing that Kurt would say no. Was he only allowed out of the water for so many hours at a time?

A grin met his words. "I'd like that." Blaine found himself pleasantly surprised. "Sorry I turned you down last time. It's not like I'm not allowed to do things like that." Kurt paused and Blaine patiently waited for him to go on. "It's just that…well, I'm afraid if I hang out after school like a normal human, whomever I'm with might want to come home with me or take me home or something like that."

Blaine thought he understood. "And than after several rejections, you're afraid they'll get suspicious." Kurt nodded. "It's not about you not wanting to. It's about you protecting who you are." Again, the other boy nodded. "So why say yes to me now?" he wondered.

Again, Kurt smiled at him and he took his hand again. Tingles went up Blaine's arm at the touch. It felt like magic. It felt right. It felt real. Wait, did that mean that Blaine had real feelings for Kurt? Was it wrong to hope so?

"Because there's not much point in protecting something you already know," Kurt replied quietly, the smile on his face growing. Blaine felt overwhelmed that Kurt wasn't going to shut him out.

Suddenly the door open shocking them both and Kurt quickly dropped Blaine's hand. "Oh," came Rachel's voice. Blaine heard Kurt visibly sigh. "I didn't know anyone was in here."

Both boys looked at each other. "It's all right Rachel," Kurt said. "We were just leaving."

"Good because I need to practice and I'd prefer not to have an audience at this time," Rachel replied. She made a shooing motion with her hands and Kurt and Blaine stood up, shuffling out of the room.

Blaine was frowning. "My God she's annoying," he said. Kurt rolled his eyes. "And that was incredibly rude," Blaine added.

"That's typical Rachel," Kurt replied, hoisting his bag. "So, coffee after school today?"

Blaine couldn't help but smile. He nodded his head. "Sounds great. We'll go to The Lima Bean," he said. Kurt smiled at him again. God how he loved that smile and Blaine wanted to just kiss him senseless right than and there but he knew that he couldn't do that. First off, he didn't know Kurt all that well and this was like a first date and it was probably soon. Secondly, he didn't want to give any of the jocks or haters in the school a reason to bully them anymore than they already did.

"I can't wait," Kurt said with another smile. He glanced both ways before leaning forward and lightly pecking Blaine on the cheek. "See you later gorgeous," he said, walking off.

A hand raised to his cheek, Blaine found himself frozen to the spot. Kurt Hummel had just kissed him on the cheek. Not only that, he had called him gorgeous too. Yeah, there was no doubt in his mind now.

Blaine Anderson was falling for Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...thoughts? I'll admit, I struggled coming up with how to make this idea work. So I'm really kind of happy with how this turned out. Reviews always make me smile! As do you guys! I love you all muchlies! If you have anything you want to see happen in this story, let me know and I'd be happy to take your suggestions and put them in. Thanks! And by the way, the title is from the song of the same name by Adam Lambert! Cheers!**


End file.
